Sleep
Sleeping is an action accessible through the Menu that will recover health after a short pause. Along with hearts, it is one of two primary ways of restoring health. Function When the sleep action is performed, Red will make camp and any nearby monsters will be attracted. If the sleep is not disturbed, the game will fade to black and show Red's dream thoughts. These are similar to the messages from blood on the walls. In Caves or Chaos, the Balrog will be able to enter your dreams, signified by red text and sinister messages. Upon awakening from one of these sleeps, a Horror will spawn. Dream Quotes Normal Dream * did i leave the oven on? \\ probably doesn't matter * here we go again * are you snoring again @? * this might be easier than i thought * i will murder this balrog * trapped in this loop \\ over and over \\ again and again \\ over and over \\ again and again \\ over and over \\ again and again \\ over and over \\ again and again \\ over and over \\ again and again \\ over and over \\ again and again \\ over and over \\ again and again \\ over and over \\ again and again \\ over and over \\ again and again \\ over and over \\ again and again \\ over and over \\ again and again \\ over and over \\ again and again \\ over and over \\ again and again \\ over and over \\ again and again \\ over and over \\ again and again \\ over and over \\ again and again \\ over and over \\ again and again \\ over and over \\ again and again \\ over and over \\ again and again \\ over and over \\ again and again \\ over and over \\ again and again \\ over and over \\ again and again \\ over and over \\ again and again \\ over and over \\ again and again \\ over and over \\ again and again \\ over and over \\ again and again \\ over and over \\ again and again \\ until i wear his face * how many times will I escape? \\ i'm sure i've escaped before \\ me and @ \\ together \\ didn't we? * i must never wear \\ his face * when not even death can separate us \\ who will? * all these hearts are giving me indigestion * married to a bloody skeleton * i used to be a princess \\ i really thought giving it up was a good idea \\ at the time * we were happy \\ why did you need more treasure? * am I to escape with treasure? * you fed me a time rune \\ i die and i enter the dungeon again \\ what a strange immortality \\ and if i never escape again \\ a stranger hell * i trained in many fighting arts \\ i am no mere rogue \\ but i took your name regardless * before i came here \\ i learnt to walk in the skin of my foes \\ and take life from their hearts \\ and when i leave \\ i will wash for a week * does rng want me to win? \\ does he care? \\ i pray and he mocks me * we'll restore you @ \\ we'll spend the rest of eternity \\ leaving here \\ together * what would death want from me? \\ to give me back my husband \\ to restore his true form \\ the answer is probably obvious * chaos \\ this is what the rakshasa built for rng \\ they must all have gone mad * what are these cogs? \\ what fool summoned them? * i don't give up easily * this is no normal dungeon \\ it is a trap * foul chaos magic \\ i can hear the grinding of its madness * cheese * spam, spam, spam, spam \\ spam, spam, spam, spam \\ spam, spam, spam, spam \\ lovely spaaam, lovely lovely spam \\ spam, spam, spam, spam * would it be too much to ask \\ for some pancakes and syrup Nightmare * welcome whore * you will not last as long \\ as your husband * killing @ was so easy * such greedy fools you are * we built this place to kill him \\ killing you as well is just a bonus * so many races that wanted him dead \\ this alliance was inevitable * stupid slut * only fair we should murder you as well * the illithids \\ you can thank them \\ for me getting into your head * give up * come closer rogue * deeper \\ and deeper \\ into our weapon * follow me and perish * you won't catch me Strategy Since sleeping involves the core mechanic of health management, sleeping strategically is important. When first going to sleep, make sure that you are in a safe location. Various acceptable spots are listed below: * The top of a ladder on a platform accessible only by that ladder. This way monsters will not be able to reach you. * A cleared level, preferably near the stairs. If a Horror spawns, you can escape down the stairs easily. * The Overworld or Underworld. These places can never spawn Horrors and will always be safe to sleep in as there are no monsters. Of course sleeping in the Overworld is unnecessary due to the healstone, but this can be one of the few uses for Underworld portals. Category:Actions